


The Dreams I See in the Mirror

by Dream117



Category: RWBY
Genre: Before Beacon, F/F, Mirrors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, body switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream117/pseuds/Dream117
Summary: Weiss Schnee has been having the same dream for the last couple of weeks leaving a bittersweet image in her mind of the life she wishes she can have. Now she keeps seeing piercing silver eyes like the ones in her dream in the mirror.Ruby Rose has also been having the same dream for the last couple of weeks that leaves a bittersweet image a very broken family that can't stand anything she does. Now she keeps seeing piercing blue eyes from her dream in the mirror.One day Ruby and Weiss wake up but not in their body, not in the same house, not even in the same kingdom! They now must figure out how to stop their bodies from switching every other day before Weiss heads off for Beacon.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. Weiss' Warm Dream - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've reuploaded this chapter with more details and small changes. This was supposed to be for WhiteRose week but I got burnt out and got too lazy to write.

Weiss woke up from her warm dream to be surrounded by the coldness the Schnee manor emits. She has dreamt the same thing for the last couple of weeks but can only remember parts of it. She starts off on a snowy cliff that reminds her of the loneliness she’s felt within her house but it’s not the same. Somehow it’s a little comforting being there. She noticed a grave on the cliff edge which creeped her out a bit.

The next thing she remembers is being in a house that gives her that warm feeling. She remembers sitting at a dining table with two other people that had blonde hair but she can't seem to remember their faces. Though she felt comfortable for once in her life. Her family dinners were awkward and reminds Weiss every time why she hates her family. 

The last thing she remembers is looking into the mirror but seeing someone else. Again she can’t remember their face but she can see reddish brown hair and piercing silver eyes.

It’s like this dream is taunting her of the life she wishes she could have but no, she lives with an abusive father, an alcoholic mother and almost a carbon copy of her father for a brother. At least she has a loving sister and a butler who acts like an actual caring father.

Finally getting out of bed, Weiss made her way over to the bathroom. She leaned over the sink to wash her face and when she looked up instead of seeing her light blue eyes she saw silver eyes. She jumped back in confusion and immediately hit the open door to the bathroom. _Nice going, Weiss._ When she looked back into the mirror her eyes were blue again. “This dream is messing with my mind.” 

When Weiss was done with her morning routine, she changed into something suitable, well suitable to walk around in the Schnee household. She left her room and headed for the dining hall, where she found her father and her brother. _No sign of mother, I guess she’s already drinking._ “Morning, Weiss.” Jacques said. _Oh great, how is he going to ruin my day?_ “There’s going to be a charity ball coming up next week. I think people will enjoy hearing you perform.”

“Yes father, I’ll start practicing.”  _ If only she had a choice.  _ His words asked a question but his tone was telling her. “Good, now I have to get to work.”  _ Of course he only stayed to tell me what to do.  _

_ “So sister, when are you going to tell him about Beacon?” Whitley said with a smirk on his face. “I’ll wait for the right time.” The heiress replied. There won’t ever be a right time though. “Good luck with that.” He said as he left the table.  _

Weiss never liked the loneliness that came with living in this house but she rather be alone than be spending time with her family. She doesn’t have to hear the constant belittlements, the judging eyes that watch for any mistakes, the shoves to be perfect. Being alone most of the time has its consequences though. She no longer knew how to talk to people without speaking down to them. She hated it. People her age now refer to her as a ‘bitch’ and if she was honest with herself, she agreed with them. 

She wants to change but she’s never going to do that while in this prison. That’s why she wants to go to Beacon academy. Weiss would be a whole continent away from her family. She could start anew and most importantly it will give her a sense of purpose. Weiss can finally uphold the family legacy and show people that not all Schnee’s are like her father. 

After breakfast, Weiss went back up to her room to work on a song she’s been writing recently.  _ I might as well sing this song at the charity ball. This is going to take up most of my time though. I need to make time to train.  _

* * *

Eventually, Klein knocked on her door bringing her a cup of coffee. “Here you go miss Schnee, some coffee to keep you warm in this chilly house!” She stood from her bed and accepted the drink. “Thank you, Klein.” As she turned around she gasped, dropping her coffee. She looked at the mirror by her closet and saw someone staring back at her. The girl with silver eyes was staring back also in shock, like she could see Weiss too. “Miss Schnee, are you alright? I’ll have this cleaned up right now!” Klein exclaimed, breaking Weiss away from the mirror. “S-sorry Klein. It- it just slipped.” Weiss turned back to the mirror and didn't see anyone. 

_I’m going crazy, aren’t I?_ Suddenly she started to get the worst headache of her life. She closed her eyes in pain and saw flashes of what seemed to be parts of her dream. _No this is new, What’s going on?_ She saw two people consoling her, the ones in her dream. This time a little more clearer. An older man and a girl her age. When she came to, she was on the floor holding her head.

“Miss Schnee! Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Klein worriedly stood by her side. As quick as it came, the headache started to subside. “Yes Klein, I’m sorry I scared you, I just had a migraine.” The butler exhaled in relief, telling Weiss he’ll be right back to clean the mess and to get her some water.  _ What’s happening to me? Why do I keep seeing these things?  _ Klein came back to clean the mess and gave her a glass of water. 

Weiss tried to work on her song but she couldn’t concentrate anymore so she decided to go down to the music room and play some piano.

* * *

She practiced the piano for hours, Weiss had already written some of the music for her song and wanted to perfect it. Soon enough, Whitley had come to bother her. “Your songs are so depressing sister, why don’t you play something happy for a change?” Weiss sighed in annoyance. “Why must you always bother me? I don’t go into your room and criticize you.” 

“Because we’re family or are we not, Weiss?” He said with a fake pout.  _ Ugh this could hardly be considered a family.  _ Weiss didn’t even bother answering as she walked past him to her room. She needed to blow off some steam, this day was getting to her. She grabbed Myrtenaster and walked off to the training room. 

She practiced her glyphs and the training she received. Weiss needs to make sure she is at her best when she applies to Beacon and to show her father that she can do it. She has to do this, she needs to leave. Weiss doesn’t know how much longer she’ll be able to take.

The last thing she practiced was her summoning, Weiss could never hold a strong enough glyph. At this point, Weiss was certain that she couldn’t summon, she knew Winter had already learned to summon at her age. 

After many failed attempts, Weiss gave in, she was tired and she knew she wasn’t going to get anywhere today with her summons. She headed to her room, looking forward to a hot shower before bed. 

* * *

When she finished her shower, Weiss made sure not to look towards the mirror, she didn’t want to see that girl again. As she got ready for bed, the heiress remembered to set her alarm clock for her 9am lessons. 

As Weiss sat on her bed though, she was afraid of going to sleep. After what happened today, she doesn’t want to have that dream again. It’ll be foolish not to sleep though, skipping the business lessons her father 'requested' would not go well. 

The heiress slowly starts to drift to sleep with silver eyes being the last thing to enter her mind.


	2. Ruby's Cold Dream - Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to figure out a schedule but I promise there will be a new chapter every week

Ruby woke up from her cold dream, frustrated with the contents of it. She has had the same dream for the last couple of weeks and hates all the parts she remembers. Ruby remembers having dinner with people all dressed in white and blue. Compared to the Rose/Xiao Long dinners this was a polar opposite. No one was speaking, no warm smiles and a guy with slicked back white hair and a mustache kept nitpicking everything she did. Though that’s the only thing she can remember about their appearance. It looked like this was supposed to be a family dinner but this was anything but a family. The next part she remembers is being in a training room, it was so big compared to the ones at Signal. 

She didn’t recognize the weapon she was holding but a rapier with a revolver! How can she not love that?! That part of her dream would have actually been fun if someone wasn’t nitpicking her again. This time someone who looked younger than her but walked and talked like someone five years older than he was.  _ What’s the deal with everyone tearing into me?  _

The next part she remembers is looking in the mirror except she didn’t see herself, she sees someone with white hair and piercing blue eyes. Ruby has never been so confused and frustrated with a dream before. 

The smell of pancakes and bacon instantly pushed everything to the back of her mind. Ruby jumped out of bed and opened the door to see her sister beat her to the bathroom. _Ugh even though I chose the room that’s closer she always beats me to it._ Walking down to the kitchen she saw her dad over the stove, flipping pancakes. “Hey dad!” 

“Mornin’ Rubes! Sleep well?” Taiyang asked without looking back. “I slept fine. Smells good, dad!” _That’s a total lie. I haven’t slept well in weeks._

“Thanks! Start digging in! We both know how long your sister takes in the bathroom.” As if on queue, Yang walks in. “Hey I don’t take that long!” The brawler said with a pout. “Yang I stopped showering in the morning because you use up all the hot water and you made me late for class repeatedly.” Ruby deadpanned at her sister. “Shush and eat your pancakes, sis.” Ruby sighed but Yang was right. How can she complain when there were pancakes in front of her that needed to be drowned in syrup and shoved into her mouth.

* * *

After breakfast, Yang dragged Ruby out to downtown Vale saying they needed to have more ‘sister bonding time’ before she had to leave for Beacon. Ruby didn’t mind, she loved hanging out with Yang and she could always get some cookies at her favorite bakery. 

“So Ruby, I think we should practice hand to hand combat soon, ya know for when I leave.” The brunette groaned. This wasn’t the first time Yang has tried to teach her hand to hand. “Crescent Rose would be offended if I learned hand to hand considering how long it took to build her.” Yang chuckled at her sister’s antics. “Yeah yeah whatever but promise me to at least have one lesson with me.” 

Ruby was about to reply before she looked over and saw her reflection in a store window. She felt the blood drain from her face as she stared at piercing blue eyes like the ones in her dream instead of the regular silver she was used to.  _ Why is this happening? Am I going crazy? _

“Ruby,” Yang turned and saw her sister look ghostly pale. “Hey are you okay?” The brawler asked as she put a hand on her sister's shoulder. Ruby snapped out of it and turned to Yang with a cheery smile on her face. “Yep all good!”  _ I’m definitely going crazy right? Why am I seeing myself with blue eyes? Calm down, Ruby. It’s just because you haven’t gotten enough sleep. I hope. _

* * *

An hour after the reflection incident, the Rose/Xiao Long sisters took an airship back to Patch and as time went on Yang was getting more and more worried about Ruby. The usually bubbly girl was now jumping at every sound and refused to look at anything but the floor. She decided to leave it alone for now at least until they got home. 

Opening the door to their wooden cabin, Yang’s attention was instantly brought to the dusty mirror leaning against a wall in their living room. “Hey dad, we're back, what's with the mirror?” Yang yelled out. Taiyang walked out of the kitchen drying his hands with a rag. “Hey girls! I was just digging around up in the attic and found Summer’s old mirror. Figured Ruby might want it.” The brunette's interest peaked and looked to said mirror, eyes widening as she saw a girl looking back at her. The girl had white hair like everyone else in her dreams. She also had those piercing blue eyes but most importantly going off by the look on her face the white haired girl could also see her. 

“uby? Ruby!” She quickly looked to the person who called her and saw Yang and her dad giving her concerned faces. Out of nowhere Ruby got the worst migraine of her life. She dropped to the floor and curled up into a ball, holding her head in pain. As the brunette closed her eyes, she saw bits and pieces of her dream flash in her head or at least she thought until Ruby saw someone she hadn't seen before. A bald man with dress clothes on and a brown bushy mustache was looking over her with a worried expression. 

When the pain started to subside a bit, she opened her eyes glad that she saw her family but overwhelmed by everything. “Ruby are you…” Yang started but was promptly cut off by the brunette standing up abruptly and running out the door. 

Ruby didn’t know why but she ran, she ran out of her house, into the woods, hoping to get away from whatever was tormenting her head. Tears started to flow down her cheeks as her feet instinctively took her to her mother’s cliff. 

The brunette collapsed in front of Summer’s grave remembering the times her mother didn’t seem all there. Ruby remembers her mom staring off in the distance for long periods of time. There were days where she acted like a different person. Days where she refused to give any affection. Those days were rare but it happened often enough for her younger self to notice.

“I’m sorry mom but I really don’t want to become like you.” Ruby said as she started to full on sob. Soon enough the brunette tired herself out and passed out on the snowy cliff. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully my chapters get longer as the story goes on


	3. Weiss waking up - Chapter 3

Weiss turned and tossed in her bed, the sun hitting her eyes in just the perfect way to slightly wake her. Wanting to go back to sleep before her alarm went off, Weiss turned over and tried to get comfortable which isn’t difficult on her bed but right now the mattress was feeling kinda lumpy. Groaning, she started to toss and turn then heard gruff voices whispering. 

Weiss shot up and looked at her surroundings. Yellow walls, beowulf toys, and pictures of people she didn’t know. _Where the hell am I?_ “Hey kiddo, you’re finally awake.” Weiss looked to the guy who addressed her. Dirty dress shirt, messy hair, horrible stubble, and reeks of alcohol. “Who are-” The heiress cut herself off, that was absolutely not her voice. _Okay I admit I have a high pitched voice but not as high as someone in training school!_

Weiss then saw two blondes walk into the room, one a man in his late 30’s and a girl her age.  _ These are the people from my dreams! What the hell is going on? _ “Ruby I’m so glad you’re okay!” The blonde with lilac eyes exclaimed loudly and hurriedly made her way next to her. Weiss froze as the blonde bimbo ran at her with open arms and pulled her in.  _ She’s suffocating me with her boobs! Why are they even that big! _

As soon as the bimbo let go the middle aged blonde walked to her and pulled her into another hug. Weiss felt her chest tighten and her breath quicken. She started to squirm to get out of the guy's grasp. As Weiss started to hyperventilate the guy let go immediately.

“Nice going Tai, you gave her a panic attack.”

* * *

“I did not give her a panic attack, Qrow. She’s just overwhelmed, let’s give her space.” Grunting in response he took out his flask and walked out of the room. Tai, about to follow him, looked back and saw Yang sit next to Ruby, waiting patiently until she calmed down. 

Slowly closing the door and walking down stairs into the kitchen, Tai poured himself a cup of water. “You think she’s going crazy… like her mother.” Qrow asked. “Shut up Qrow. Summer wasn’t crazy. _And_ Ruby’s fine. I think she might just be acting out ‘cause Yang’s leaving soon.” The older brawler replied hopefully. 

“Yeah sure, all teenagers act out by seeing things and having panic attacks. C’mon Tai, we all knew this might happen. Don’t make the same mistake you made with Summer.” Upon hearing that, Tai clenched his fist, breaking the glass and spilling water all over himself. “Nice going, hothead.”

* * *

Finally calming down, Weiss looked up to see lilac eyes staring back at her. “Feeling better Rubes?”  _ Rubes? What kind of nickname is that?  _ Deciding to just stay quiet, Weiss looked around the room some more hoping this girl from her dreams would leave her alone. Said girl sighed and stood up, “Is this all ‘cause I’m going to Beacon?” 

Quickly, Weiss spun her head around and raised her eyebrow. “ _ You’re  _ going to Beacon?  _ You _ ?” Yang gave her sister a raised eyebrow in return at how she asked the question. “Um yes. This isn’t new information and why did you ask it like that?” Weiss turned back around realizing she shouldn’t have said that.  _ God Weiss, why do you always have to be such a bitch? _ Yang was about to speak up again before her scroll ringing cut her off. Checking the screen before answering she saw that the caller ID read Atlas.

“Atlas? Weird, must be spam.” As soon as Weiss heard Atlas she jumped, quickly reaching for the phone. “What the-”

Weiss grabbed and answered the phone, “Hello?” She heard a gasp that sounded too much like her own voice on the other line before they hung up. The heiress looked at the number and sure enough it was her number. “So who was that? Got a friend in Atlas?” Ignoring the blonde’s question, Weiss reluctantly gave her back her scroll and looked to the window. Sluggishly, Weiss got out of bed to take a look outside. _Where the hell am I?_

“Bathroom.” 

“What was that Rubes?” Turning around, Weiss looked at the blonde bimbo with irk. “Bathroom. Where is it?” Confused, Yang just pointed across the hall. 

As calmly as possible, Weiss walked across the hall and closed the door behind her. _Everything is going to be fine. This is just a dream. A very weird dream. That panic attack felt too real though._ Looking in the mirror Weiss sees someone she doesn’t recognize. _Wait silver eyes? Brown reddish hair? This is the girl I keep seeing in the mirror._

Her reflection or rather the reflection of the girl in her dreams disappeared and saw herself. She raised her eyebrow, confused on why she keeps seeing things. “God I’m going crazy.” Weiss then heard herself gasp and looked back at the reflection. “You can hear me?” The heiress asked and saw herself nod. “So I’m you and you’re me.” Her reflection let out a shaky ‘Yeah’.

“Alright so this isn’t a dream. Okay we need a proper way to communicate with each other. I have expectations to hold up. Things I need to do before going to Beacon and if you’re in my place I need you to know what you’re doing. I’m not letting this stop me from escaping.

* * *

Yang walked down to the kitchen to see what her dad and Qrow are going to do about Ruby. Turning into the kitchen she saw her dad picking up broken glass and Qrow leaning back in a chair, drinking from his flask. “Hey there, firecracker. How’s she doin’?” Her druncle asked.

“She’s okay… I think. Honestly she seems like a different person, kinda like how mom was.” Tai sighed at her daughter's answer, not wanting it to be true. “So what’s the plan, dad?” Tai looked at his daughter as if she grew a second head. “Plan? There is no plan, she’s just a bit confused and she’ll get better.” 

“Oh cut the bullshit, Tai. Your daughter needs help.” Growling in anger, Tai got up from where he was, walked over to Qrow and kicked his chair, making him fall over. “ _She’s not your daughter, it's my decision and we’re not doing anything because there’s nothing wrong with her!_ ” Yang helped Qrow up as her dad stormed out of the kitchen. “Uncle Qrow, what are we going to do?”

“Don’t worry firecracker, he’ll come around and if he doesn’t we’ll I know someone who can help.”

* * *

Weiss went back to her room or well Ruby’s room and was pleased to find out she had a laptop they could use to communicate. It only took a couple minutes to find a website that would let her text her phone and an app where they can video call each other.

First and foremost, Weiss and Ruby decided that they needed to learn about each other if they wanted to act normal to the people around them for the time being. Second, they need to research why they switched bodies and figure out a way to switch back. Weiss figured that would be easier than teaching Ruby how to sing, use Myrtenaster and use her semblance in two weeks. 

“Okay Weiss, how would you describe yourself!” The heiress scoffed as she heard herself say in a cherry tone. “The opposite of you.” Ruby frowned at Weiss through the screen. “C’mon Weiss this what your idea.”

“Ugh I know there’s just so much to do and I don’t want you alone with my family.”

“Aww don’t worry Weiss. No family can be that bad.”

“ _Except my family is! My mother is a no good alcoholic, my father only cares about the company, my little brother is following in his footsteps and my sister ran away and joined the army just to get away from father!_ ” Weiss took a couple breathes to collect herself and made sure to not blow up again. “And finally there’s me, a cold hearted girl who’s only an asset to her father.”

“I don’t know you, Weiss like at all but I can tell that you’re a good person so don’t let yourself think otherwise.” Ruby said with a stupidly optimistic smile. “How did you come to that conclusion?” 

“I’m not sure I can just feel it.” Ruby said as she shrugged. Weiss thought for a bit then remembered Ruby was in her body. “Right, you have my aura.” 

“Oh yeah! You’re so smart, Weiss!” The heiress blushed at the pureness of that statement and looked away from the camera. “Shut up, you dunce. Let’s get back to work.” 

“Right! Sorry Weissy!” Weiss groaned this was gonna be the longest two weeks of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find anything confusing or any errors please tell me in the comments so I can fix it!


	4. Ruby waking up - Chapter 4

Ruby felt like she was sleeping on clouds. She doesn’t remember the last time her sleep was restful let alone be comfortable in her bed.  _ Thank god it’s saturday, I can actually sleep in.  _ The brunette would have drifted back to sleep if it wasn’t for the sudden hammering on her door. Bolting up from her bed, Ruby looked around and found herself in a room she didn’t recognize. "Miss Schnee! Miss Schnee, please wake up!" A frantic voice shouted out. Ruby started breathing erratically and jumped out of bed, not knowing what to do. Suddenly the door opened revealing a man about her height wearing some of the fanciest clothes Ruby has ever seen. 

"I'm sorry for barging in, Miss Schnee but you overslept and your father is very furious about you missing your lesson." Ruby just stared at the man with wide eyes. "Are you okay, miss?" He asked taking a step forward and Ruby taking a step back. The man's expression softened and took another step forward. "Miss Schnee, I'm sorry if I scared you but-" Ruby didn't let him finish and took off running. She looked left and right not recognizing anything. Bolting to the left, Ruby saw paintings of people she didn't know along with statues that she normally would admire if she wasn't having this lucid dream or so she thought.

As Ruby turned a corner she bumped into a boy about her height also wearing fancy clothes giving her a look of irritation. “What on earth are you doing running around the house _in_ your nightgown?” Ignoring his question, Ruby started running again not knowing where to go but all she wanted was to get away from everyone and into a quiet room. Turning another corner she saw an empty corridor. Ruby came to a halt and started walking, not wanting to attract any attention but if they hear anything it would be her heavy breathing. ‘How am I out of breath? I only ran for a minute or so.’ Halfway through the corridor Ruby heard footsteps coming behind her and quickly entered the room to her right and quietly closed the door. Ruby exhaled in relief and turned around to find a man looking at her. She gasped as she recognized him from her other dreams but now being able to see his face. “You better have a good reason for missing your lessons _and_ coming in unannounced.” He said with venom in his voice, not even looking up from the papers he was working on. Ruby turned around and was about to leave the room but the man spoke up again. “I haven’t excused you yet and why are you still wearing your nightgown?” Ruby faced the man again and looked at the ground. “I-” Ruby’s hand shot up to her throat, not recognizing her voice. She quickly looked around for a mirror and found none but saw her reflection on a framed picture. She saw that same girl from the mirror yesterday. She felt her heart rate skyrocket again and her whole body tensed up.

"I cannot have you slacking off now, do you understand, _girl_. You do those silly huntsman training but can't even get to lessons that actually matter. Your job is to learn the ins and outs of this company and everything else second. That being said you still must give the perfect performance at the ball. You don't want to embarrass the family name in front of all of those who matter in Atlas." The man kept talking but Ruby drowned it all out. _Atlas? Performance? Family name? I'm just a girl with normal knees from a little town._ The brunette stumbled backwards, falling on her butt. She couldn't breathe. Ruby wanted to run but her body curled inward into a ball. Slowly her vision faded to black.

* * *

When Ruby came to she found herself in the room she started in.  _ Great still in this dream.  _ "Miss Schnee, you're finally awake. I was getting worried! I've never seen you have an anxiety attack that bad." She looked at the man who woke her up earlier.  _ Anxiety attack? Right. Why did that feel so real?  _ "Do you need anything, miss Schnee?" In response the brunette shook her head, she just wanted to be alone right now. "If or when you do need something please don't hesitate to call." With that the man left her.

Not knowing what to do with herself, Ruby walked around the room. She walked up to the window and sighed in defeat. She was definitely in Atlas. Ruby looked around the room again and noticed a scroll on the dresser. _Will it work?_ She picked the scroll up and unlocked it, luckily it only needed a fingerprint, and dialed a number she knew by heart, Yang's.

It rang for a bit but then she heard the line connect. "Hello?" Ruby called out. She only heard a gasp that eerily sounded like herself and the line cut. The brunette groaned out in frustration.  _ What am I supposed to do? I just want my normal life back when I wasn't having these dreams.  _ Ruby looked around the room again and a door caught her eye. She knew the door on the far right wall led to the rest of the house but the one across the bed left the brunette curious. She opened the door and it was just a bathroom. As boring as it might be, Ruby was thankful she wouldn't have to leave the room for now. When Ruby looked to the mirror and still saw that girl instead of herself, she frowned. Seeing someone else in the mirror was almost starting to feel normal. Slowly the reflection changed and she saw herself. Ruby calmed down a bit but her reflection rolled her eyes and said, "Great I'm going crazy." Ruby stepped back and gasped. _That's_ _ not my reflection.  _ "You can hear me?" Ruby nodded to herself in response. “So I’m you and you’re me.” Weiss said. Ruby replied with a shaky 'Yeah'.  _ I'm somewhat having a conversation with my reflection. Yup I've gone crazy!  _ “Alright so this isn’t a dream. Okay we need a proper way to communicate with each other. I have expectations to hold up. Things I need to do before going to Beacon and if you’re in my place I need you to know what you’re doing. I’m not letting this stop me from escaping." 

_Without a doubt this is craziness._ While Ruby thought it was incredibly weird, she complied.

* * *

Shortly after Ruby was able to use the scroll to video call herself… well not really herself. Weiss Schnee was currently in her body and she was in Weiss'. She told Weiss it was like that movie 'Freaky Thursday' but she was promptly ignored. Ruby tried to stay positive because this meant that she wasn't crazy! Sorta. Body switching isn't normal. By the looks of it though Weiss was completely pessimistic so Ruby had to level that out. 

Ruby especially had to stay positive when Weiss went off on a rant about her family. “I don’t know you, Weiss like at all but I can tell that you’re a good person so don’t let yourself think otherwise.” She saw Weiss blink back in surprise, “How did you come to that conclusion?” Ruby shrugged back in response, “I’m not sure, I can just feel it.” 

“Right you have my aura.”

“Oh yeah! You’re so smart, Weiss!” Ruby saw Weiss look away and blush and couldn’t help but think how cute it was. _Wait did I just call myself cute?_ “Shut up, you dunce. Let’s get back to work. I would describe myself as-” Suddenly Weiss stopped and took a moment to think. When she didn’t say anything, Ruby decided to step in. “Why don’t I go first! I would describe myself as energetic, optimistic, and-”

“Hey Ruby, time for lunch. Oh sorry I didn’t know you were talking to someone.” Yang said as she stopped in her tracks. “I’m not hungry.” Ruby replied on instinct, forgetting she was in Weiss’ body. “Uhh cool person I don't know. Wait! Is this the person who called me earlier? She sounds like she’s from Atlas.” Weiss nodded her head slowly. “Oh~ did you get yourself a girlfriend, Ruby? She’s hot!” Both Ruby and Weiss turned beet red with embarrassment. “No!” Weiss squeaked out, “She’s just a friend, now would you stop being rude and excuse yourself.” 

“Fine fine, I’ll leave you be.” With that Yang left and Weiss let out a breath. “Okay we can get to know each other later but right now we really need to know who we’re both around.” Ruby nodded her head in agreement, it would be nice to know who she’s talking to next time she has to leave the room.

* * *

Ruby told Weiss all about her family, although small she had a lot to say. She was sad when Weiss mentioned someone who reeked of alcohol which could only mean uncle Qrow was visiting. When she was done Weiss went into a more detailed conversation about her family. Ruby was glad that, as Yang would put it, quite dense because if she knew who Jacque Schnee was before this then she would have 100% had a heart attack rather than an anxiety attack. 

“Honestly Ruby, I’m sorry you’re currently stuck with my family because by the way you talk about your family they sound very loving while mine is the opposite.” The brunette thought for a second before she smiled at Weiss. “I’m not sorry. Earlier when we were talking through the mirror, god that sounds stupid, you said ‘escaping’. If that’s how you feel about leaving your family then I’m glad I’m here and you're with my family.” Weiss turned beat red again after listening to Ruby ramble. “W-whatever, dolt. Let’s try and come up with a plan.” Ruby felt like she had butterflies in her stomach after seeing Weiss’ reaction and honestly she didn’t know how to react to that feeling, so she ignored it for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any errors or anything confusing let me know in the comments.


End file.
